


Bite me

by Lotofpain



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Around 5k words, Bottom!Harry, Human!Harry, M/M, top!Louis, vampire!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotofpain/pseuds/Lotofpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a vampire and Harry is a human who plays hard to get. Top!Louis ladies and gentlemen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite me

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a the fic from a prompt someone sent me. Sorry for any silly grammar mistakes, i'm a french native :)
> 
> Edit 01/10/2015: Turns out there were a lot of grammar mistakes when i went through it recently, so i decided to edit it. But i'm still only french, (even though i'm getitng better at english) and there are still silly mistakes (and the verb tenses are all over the place). But seriously, if you are reading the edited version, you can thank god i went through it before you did, because it was some grammar massacre happening right here. If you see something that doesn't makes sense or just isn't written the right way, please tell me <3

Harry learned about the guy’s secret when he accidentally stumbled upon him biting his victim of that night.  
  
He kept his mouth shut since the victim was perfectly fine afterward; the guy was a bit shaky on his legs, but that was probably due to the blood loss. Even weirder, he didn’t even look like he was conscious of what had just been done to him. The guy had just turned around and walked away, with a dreamy look on his face.  


Harry was drunk, that night, and nobody would have believed him if he had gone to the police saying ‘’I was observing from behind a bin those two guys having sex in a backstreet and then suddenly BOOM vampire’’.

First of all, he would have passed as a creep.

And also the fact that every sane person knew _Vampires were not real._

 Oh well.

People would have either sent him to an asylum, or blamed the alcohol.  
The victim was not dead and people wouldn’t believe him, so why risk anything?  
  
Anyway, the victim had gotten out of the backstreet on unsteady legs while Harry had stayed hidden. The other guy (or vampire (what the fuck)) had waited a bit more, looking at his phone or something. When he finally left, Harry was in a bit of a shock, and at first he put the event down to the most logical thing; the alcohol. But the more he replayed the scene in his head; it was clear to him what he had seen.  
  
He told himself to forget. Nobody was dead anyway.  
  
  
But the next morning at the bakery, on his shift, an insanely good looking man walked in.  
  
Harry is mentally making plans to get his number when the man, after giving him an appreciative once over, leans over the counter making sure nobody can hear, and says “Do you seriously think I didn’t notice you yesterday night?”  
  
At first, harry doesn’t make the connection. But then he eyes the shorter lad once more. His height is around the same as the man in the ally the night before; his body build too. Not a lot of people could have seen him at that moment the evening prior, and he doubts the victim had seen him. He had looked so lost afterward…  
  
Harry takes a step back, and loses his balance slightly as he bump into the counter, behind. He doesn’t check if he knocked something over, he’s already fleeing through the ‘staff only’ door, not even taking his apron off before making a bee-line for the store’s back door. Outside, he start running in whatever direction, he just wants to get the fuck away.  
  
  
                                                »«»«»«»«»«»«»«  
  
Harry pants heavily, sitting limp on a park bench, head thrown backward and sweat rolling down his forehead. With his last bit of energy, he sweeps his forearm against his face.   
  
“Tired already?”  
  
Harry freezes. Recognizing the voice too well for a second (or third) encounter. His legs react almost instantly, getting him off the bench. But a heavy hand is on his shoulder and pushing him back down before he can make any run for it.  
  
“Why did you run away from me like that? You wound me, curly” the man says with a mock pout.  
  
He sits next to him on the bench and passes an arm around Harry’s shoulders. Harry stays completely still, doesn’t even dare to breath.  
  
“You look cute when you’re so terrified, you know that?” he adds.  
  
Harry doesn’t know what to answer. He wants to scream for help. But who would believe he’s in any danger?  
  
 “G-get aw-way from me-” he says in a weak attempt of sounding intimidating.  
  
The voice the other man lets out as he laughs, raspy and light, sends chills down Harry’s back. He’s pretty sure he would have peed himself by now if he hadn’t taken a piss less than like, twenty minutes ago.  
  
“Awww, don’t worry curly. You’re safe with me… Well as long as you don’t-“  
  
“I won’t s-say anything. Don’t worry, and get away” Harry interrupts.   
  
“Aren’t you a good boy! Look how easy it is, I thought negotiating with you would be more complicated, but you’re a wise one” the man beams at Harry.  
  
“If that’s all, I- I will go back to work” he says as he stand up, trying to sound calm when all of his demeanor sells _how not calm he is.  
_  
                                                »«»«»«»«»«»«»«  
  
“Lovely to see you again-“ he looks at Harry’s name tag “…Harry” he says with a grin on his face  
  
Harry gapes at the man behind the counter. This time he takes his appearance in, before trying to run off.  
  
Blue eyes that suck you in, cheekbones that make you want to lick them (literally), and smirking, soft looking pink lips.   
  
He runs through the staff doors again, tells Niall to take over as he goes to hide in the bathroom. He waits a good twenty minutes. In fact he stays there until Niall knocks on the door, asking if everything’s alright.  
  
                                                »«»«»«»«»«»«»«

The week goes on, and Harry develops an ability to sense the danger, and to go into hiding when the other man is close by. He feels his presence. He successfully avoids any possible meeting at the bakery.   
  
The weekend starts and even though his head is screaming at him to stay home, sheltered and in security, he decides he needs a drink out. What’s the possibility of him bumping into the…  _thing_ again? He will just take a cab back home, and everything will be alright.

He dresses up, styles his hair and leaves for the club.  
  
He’s underage but nobody has noticed yet since he’s tall for his age and looks much older.   
  
Against his better judgement, Harry gets successfully wasted. During the night, two girls and one bloke come talk to him; he turns them down the gentlest way possible.  
  
He’s checking he still has his cards and keys when someone taps lightly on his shoulder.   
“We’re closed for the night, come back tomorrow.” Harry slurs without even turning to look.  
  
“Hun, you’re not at the bakery.”  
  
Harry doesn’t need to turn around to know who’s there. The alcohol dissipated his fear a bit but he’s still conscious of what that man could do, so his eyes widen a bit, and his heart speeds up.   
  
The vampire takes place on the stool by his side and snap at the barman. “Bloody Mary, please” he says, then turns to smirk down at Harry. That was definitely an intended pun.  
  
“So Harry, yeah?”  
  
Harry tries to stand up, but a strong hand is on his thigh, squeezing it and keeping him down on his stool.  
  
“Don’t worry babe, I don’t bite.” He says with a wink.  
  
Harry gulps down loudly, as he tries to wriggle out of the strong grip. The man looks at him with a smug look, but when he sees the pure terror on Harry’s face, he sighs loudly.  
  
“You never wondered why the other night, the guy didn’t even notice?” he says out of the blue.  
  
Harry frowns. He replays the scene in his head and really, the victim didn’t even wince in pain when the vampire had bitten him; in fact, he kind of looked like he was enjoying it.  
  
“He liked it” Louis states simply.  
  
“What?” Harry says. “You bite him!’’ when he realises how loud he just said that, he lower his tone for his next question. ‘’ How could he likes it?”  
  
The blue eyed monster smiles brighter at him. As if making harry talk is a victory.  But then he frowns, like searching for a good answer. He takes a gulp from his drink and let go of Harry’s thigh. Instead he wraps his hand around the back of Harry’s neck, where he rubs little circles with his thumb just under the collar of the boy’s shirt, directly on the thin skin. The feeling makes Harry shudder. 

“Well,’’ he begins ‘‘when a vampire bites a human, it makes them feel… something  _strong_ ”  
  
Harry hesitates again. “Feeling… Like… what?”  
  
The man leans toward him “Have you ever orgasmed?”   
  
“W-what? Orgas- yeah i have! What kind of question is that, even?” Harrys cheeks flushes a bit.  
  
“Well, it’s a comparable rush…”  
  
There is a glint in the man’s eyes and for a moment, Harry is captivated by the blue shade and the confident smirk. The man leans forward again, whispers into his ear “I could show you how it feels like, you know…”  
  
His breath ghost over Harry’s neck and jaw, making the hair on his back and neck stand in a wave of goosebumps. 

  
Harry stands abruptly. “I will be on my way. Goodnight-’’

 “Louis” The man cuts in with a smile. This time he doesn’t stop harry from fleeing.  
  
  
                                                »«»«»«»«»«»«»«  
  
“Louis!” Harry hears Niall say from the backstore.

  
He freezes and tries to sneak a peek through the half open door. It’s as he feared, and he understands by Niall behaviour that he and _Louis_ are now very friendly.

 Well while he was avoiding Louis all weeks, Niall was the one serving him. Harry gets nervous just thinking about Louis targeting Niall, Niall who doesn’t know....

  
He takes a deep breath and step out from the door. He glares at Louis, warning him with his glare as if he was saying   _don’t you dare touch my friend._

  
Louis looks at him and seems to read his mind because he smirks and there is a challenging look in his eyes   
  
“Harry!” Louis says joyfully.  
  
“…Louis” he answers. Niall looks between the two of them and notices the tension.  
  
“… Hum, I, urr- I will be back in a sec” he tells them and then disappears behind the closing door.  
  
Harry waits for the door to come to a complete stop then looks Louis straight in the eyes and says coldly ”I would appreciate if you stopped coming here”  
  
Louis fakes a sad look with puppy eyes; “What? Why? And here I was all happy coming to ask for a date….”  
  
Harry frowns. ”A date? Do you really think I’m that dumb? I don’t want to die!”  
  
Louis lowers his head. “Ok then… I will just ask Niall I guess… I’m sure he will gladly accept to go the movies…” he looks up from under his lashes, blinking them to add to the innocent picture. 

  
Harry bends over the counter with a menacing look “Don’t you dare touch a fucking strand of his bleached blond hair”  
  
Louis smiles which makes Harry’s brow furrow in confusion.   
  
“I will pick you up at nine, tonight. Bye bye, see you later curly” and then he’s out of the bakery.

Harry is still confused.  
  
                                                »«»«»«»«»«»«»«  
  
  
He forgets about it.

 

Well more like ignores it. He just hurries the fuck up to close the bakery and walk Niall home before turning back for his own. He gets home early so it’s only around 20:47. He relaxes, finally. No need to worry about Louis, he doesn’t know where Harry lives. Niall is home and safe with his parents.   


Harry loosens his work button-up and sits limply on his couch, letting his head rest back limply.   
  
Sleep is heavy on his eyelids and he seriously considers sleeping like that, and he almost succeed, until he hears a knock on the door at exactly 21:00.

 

He freaks out. This cannot be true. Louis doesn’t know where he lives.

  
 _But he wasn’t supposed to know where I works either_ …

 

Or was that a coincidence?   
  
Harry slowly stands on his feet and step toward his door to look at the peephole.   
  
It’s Louis.  
  
The only thing that’s going through his mind is  _how come how come what the fuck how come_  
  
Louis seems to sense what’s happening behind the door because he’s grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Harry closes his eyes, take a deep breath and finally gather the courage to turn the door’s knob.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“What are you doing here” is the only thing that comes out of Harry’s mouth.  
  
“We have a date, remember?” Louis answers with no hesitation.  
  
“I never agreed to it. How did you find my place?” Harry asks.  
  
“I followed you the first night” he answers easily without dropping the smile.  
  
“You- you what?!”   
  
“Yeah yeah, I’m a psycho. Now hurry Harry, we’re going to be late!”  
  
“I’m not going on a date with you!” Harry says with irritation.  
  
Louis smiles brightly “lucky me, Niall shouldn’t have anything planned tonight.”  
  
He turns on his heel to walk away but Harry is faster and he’s grabbing Louis’ arm, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
“Just- just wait” Harry hurries to say, Letting go of Louis’ arm and letting him turns back to him. He closes the door sharply, feeling particularly childish, and lets out a big  _oh fuck_. He then puts his shoes on, fixes his button-up and grabs his wallet before opening the door again.  
  
“Let’s goooo!” Louis shouts happily.   
  
                                                »«»«»«»«»«»«»«  
  
Harry doesn’t know what they are doing.   
  
Louis chooses the last Tim Burton’s movie, the one with a vampire in it.  
When Johnny Depp gets burned by daylight, Louis laughs his ass off. When Johnny doesn’t have a reflection in the mirror, Louis is almost peeing himself. When he talks about the fact that silver would burn him, Louis claps a hand over his mouth, trying to contain his loud laughter.  
“Oh god-this-this is so-wrong” he whispers to Harry and burst into another fit of giggle.   
  
People are glaring at them. Harry hates all the attention, so he grabs ahold of Louis and pulls him out of his seat. “We’re getting out of here” he tells him.

  
Louis lets Harry lead him out of the theatre while he’s still in a fit of laughter, wiping tears that started to form at the corner of his eyes.

  
“How wrong can they be, it amazes me every time!” Louis says, finding his breath back.  
  
Harry rolls his eyes. “Why don’t you go and tell them”  
  
“Well for one, who would believe it?”   
  
“I don’t know, show them” harry says, completely uninterested.  
  
In a flash Harry finds himself pinned against a streetlight. Louis holding his shoulders in a tight grip.   
  
“I have a better idea, why don’t I show you…?” Louis whispers.  
  
Harry’s breath gets caught in his throat.  
  
“I would like it better if you didn’t” he tries.  
  
“Harry, the only reason your answer no is because you’ve never experienced it” Louis says matter-of-factly.  
  
“I don’t want to experience it”   
  
Louis laughs a bit, his smirk back in place “Nobody would say no to that rush of pleasure if they had felt it before,” he take a pause and then add closer to Harry’s ear “what’s more, during sex it’s like feeling two climaxes… aren’t you tempted?”  
  
Harry gulps down his saliva and steadies his breathing.  
  
“-No” he says, but it’s the least convincing tone he’s ever used. Because in fact, he may be a bit scared, but he’s damn curious.  
  
“Your eyes tell me otherwise” Louis says. And then he steps away from harry. “I’m thirsty and you won’t give it to me, so good night curly, I’m going for a hunt”   
  
And with that he’s already walking away.  
  
                                                »«»«»«»«»«»«»«

 _The rhythm with which Louis pounds into him is messy and he knows he’s really close. He tells Louis as much, tells him he is going to come. Louis leans forward and licks a strippe of his neck and then rubs the surface with the tips of his lips. He opens his mouth wide, exposing his long fangs. He hit Harry’s sweet spot a last time as he pluck his teeth into the soft skin of Harry’s neck and…._  
  
… And harry wakes up with a vicious hard on.  
  
“oh fuck” he groans. He slowly sits up on the edge of his bed and glares down at his painful erection. A fucking wet dream with a vampire that could kill him. He’s definitely messed up.  
  
A quick wank in the shower and a breakfast later, he’s on his way to work.  
  
He does some baking, refilling the display. He’s alone, but another employee is supposed to clock in some time later.  
  
He is cleaning up when he hears the bell indicating a customer.  
  
He comes out of the back store to find a really, really top shape Louis; His tanned skin shines a bit in the light streaming in by the windows, his hair’s soft looking and puffed and shinning and his lips look sinfully pink. Pretty much how he looked the first time he walked into the bakery.  
  
“You look... good” he let it slip out of his mouth.   
  
Seeing Louis makes his dreams replay in his mind, and as frustrating as it is for him, he feels his pants tighten.  
  
“That’s usually how I look after a –lunch.“  
  
Harry doesn’t need further explanation to understand what he means. Well yesterday he did talk about a hunt…  
  
“Was he fit?” Harry can’t stop himself from asking.   
  
“Less than you, curly” Louis says with a grin.  
  
Cheeky.

   
Harry feels a light blush creep at his face but he turns around to hide it and starts fiddling with some cupcake on the counter.

“Whatever” he mutters under his breath. “So” he says without turning back. “Why are you here again today?”  
  
“Hmmm… Because I’m still working on you” Harry doesn’t need to turn around to see the smirk on Louis’ face, he can literally hear it.  
  
“Give it up, mate” he answers but there’s not much conviction in his voice.  
  
“You sure?” Louis asks.   
  
He jumps at the contact of Louis chest against his back.   
Louis presses him against the counter and harry drops the platter of cupcake, avoiding by an inch a cupcaky mess.

“W-what the heck are y-“ Harry stammers.

  
“Only making sure you really don’t want it” he says as he grabs Harry’s growing bulge trough his jeans.

  
The younger boys let a soft moan escape through his lips, unsuccessfully holding it back.  
  
He feels a tongue on his neck licking a small area, like in his dream, and that’s enough to get him almost completely hard while his pupils dilate.  
  
“g-get off me” Harry begs.  
  
Louis bites a bit of skins at his neck, only teasing.   
  
“It’s kind of cute how you do so, but you should stop lying to yourself, curly” Louis says into his ear.  
  
Louis separates himself as the other employee step into the shop, completely obvious to what just happened.

  
In a flurry of movement, Louis gets out from behind the counter and exits the bakery without a word, under the confused eyes of the new face.  
Harry is left with a boner for the second time of the day, both caused by the same person.  
  
                                                »«»«»«»«»«»«»«  
  
Harry is turning the key in the lock of his front door, when he hears him move behind him. He turns around and watches as Louis slowly approaches him.  
  
“Since how long have you been here…?” He asks, trying to keeps his mind clear.  
  
“I stopped counting times a long time ago, Harry”  
  
Harry accepts that answer without asking for further explications.

He hesitates before he opens the door; does he actually let Louis in? That would be risky, wouldn’t it?  
  
“What are you doing here?” Harry asks.  
  
“Let’s talk inside” the blue eyed man answers simply, mischief twinkling in his eyes.   
  
Harry lingers a bit more outside his door until he finally gives in and opens it.  
  
He walks in first, Louis on his heels. Behind closed doors, he asks again.  
  
“So, why did you wait for me?”  
  
“Are you really wondering?”  
  
No he is not. In fact he is almost 100% sure about what Louis’s doing there. And what scare him the most is that he knows he will give in.  
  
Louis easily spots the futon in the one piece studio and pushes harry towards it, but the curly haired boys trips over something before reaching it and they are both on the floor, Louis on top. Louis doesn’t have the patience to reach it anyways; he goes in for a kiss which quickly becomes heated. He tugs on Harry’s hair, tearing from him a soft moan. He licks at the boys lips who doesn’t wait to grants him access. So he licks at Harry’s mouth, tasting sweet; just what he was expecting. The younger boy has his eyes closed and his hand on Louis hips to hold him steady.  
  
Louis extracts himself from the kiss and tries to unbutton Harry’s shirt, but impatience takes over and he just rips it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. Harry is too busy to get mad, he just moves so that’s it’s easier for Louis to get him out of the shirt’s sleeves. Louis also takes care of his belt buckle and zipper. He takes off his own shirt and then he slowly pulls down Harry’s pants leaving him only in his briefs.  
  
Harry pulls Louis in for another kiss, even deeper and passionate as lust builds up.

  
Louis makes his way down Harry chest with his mouth, leaving a little trail of bruises and tooth’s marks. He gives a bit of attention to Harry’s nipple and once he notices that Harry has four, he get into a bit of a giggle fit.  
  
Harry is about to remind him what they are in the middle of when Louis tugs just enough on Harry’s briefs to wraps a hand around his length.  
  
Harry groans in appreciation at the contact and bucks  his hips forward but Louis uses his other hands to pin him down.  
  
“Slow down curly” Louis says in a low voice.   
  
He repositions himself and Harry understand what he’s going to do. Excitement accelerates his heart’s pace and he gets on his elbows to look down at Louis.  
  
He starts by licking at the head, teasing and getting Harry worked up  
  
“C’mon, please…” Harry’s surprised by the sound of his own voice, deep and raspy and almost begging.  
  
The perspective of being sucked off by a professional sucker is kind of overwhelming and he just wants to put a hand on Louis head to push him down. He doesn’t need to though, because Louis finally opens wide and goes down on Harry’s cock.   
  
His elbows give under him and he falls back on his back, eyes clenched and mouth letting out soft sound and ragged breath.  
  
Louis’ head bobs up and down, taking him in further every time, until his nose almost touches Harry’s stomach. Harry is fully hard and almost ready to spill.  
  
“Fuck Louis, fuck, I’m gonna- I’m”  
  
Louis stops.  
  
Harry makes sound of protest, he need to release, like now, and he isn’t below begging.  
  
But Louis stands up and slips his pants and boxers down.   
  
“Where are your supplies, Harry?” he asks.  
  
“Top drawer under the briefs”  
  
Louis spots the drawers and opens the top one. He rustles around a bit through the underwear to finally find a half empty bottle of lube and an already opened box of condoms.  
  
Meanwhile, harry stand on his feet, opens the futon and falls onto it. He really need to release so he wraps his hand around his own cock and stroke himself a few times, but Louis notices and hop on the bed to slap Harry’s hand away.  
  
“Slow down hun. “  
  
He spreads Harry’s legs and kneels between them, ignoring the erection and instead going in for another kiss. It’s heated with slick lips and hair tugging and tooth clacking.  
  
Harry tries again to buck his hips up to get some friction but, Louis pins him down again.

  
Louis takes the little bottle of lube, pops it open and slicks his finger.  
  
He starts by brushing his fingers against Harry’s hole, circling the muscle and teasing a bit. Harry makes the most beautiful and desperate sounds, so he takes pity on him and use one finger to slowly breach him.  
  
The ring of muscles clenches at first but then it adjusts to Louis’ finger. He starts a slow rhythm, in and out past the second knuckle, and when he feels it loosen enough, he pushes in a second. 

  
He curls them and does some scissoring and soon Harry in begging him to hurry the fuck up.  
  
He lubes a third finger and presses it in.  
  
The stretch stings a bit but it’s balanced with the way it makes harry feel, they way it makes his toes curl.  
  
He pushes in and out until harry is writhing and pushing his hips down to meet the thrust.  
  
He gets his fingers out and cleans them on the futon, then reaches for a condom and tears it open. He rolls it on his hard on and lubes it up.  
  
He pushes Harry’s legs up, putting them on each of his shoulders.  
  
Harry is impatiently whimpering, and it makes Louis want to tease him more, if it was not for his own situation needing to be taken care off. So with his hand he guides himself to Harry’s entrance and finally, finally pushes in.  
  
Harry’s fingers dig into the mattress of the futon while his back curves and his head falls back.  
  
The intrusion makes his hole tighten but he focus on relaxing, staying loose. The stretch is nice, burning just a bit though.  
  
Louis keeps on pushing in slowly, inch by inch, until he’s fully in.  
  
He watches as Harry’s frown relaxes a bit, and Harry’s expression seems to be more relaxed. Then harry nods and it’s all it takes for him to pull out and then push in again, a bit faster this time.  
  
He start a rhythm, slow at first but the more the pressure builds up, the more he starts to roughen up a bit.  
  
Harry is letting out all these delicious moans escape his mouth, encouraging Louis who’s groaning with him. He goes in for a kiss just as he pounds into him harder, tearing from the boy a stronger, louder moan. He just brushes against the younger boy’s prostate, which is enough to make Harry go crazy, but not enough to bring him over the edge.  
  
Harry’s hips sways in time to try and get the most of Louis trusts.  
  
Louis, for his part, starts to feel something stir in his stomach. He’s starting to feels the need to bite something.   
  
“Harry, are you ready for the time of your life?” He says through ragged breaths.  
  
Harry looks at him with heavy eyelids and Louis catches the hint of worry in his green eyes.  
  
“It’s gonna be alright, I promise.” he says.  
  
He leans for another kiss, then licks at Harry’s jaw before leaning down a bit. Harry raises his chin to give better access, and he doesn’t know why he does because he’s scared as fuck of what’s going to happen, but he wants to know how the  _rush_  feels.  
  
Louis brushes the tips of his nose and then his lips on the thin skin. He thrusts hard, this time completely spot on the sweet spot. And harry cries out. He’s a few thrusts away from releasing and Louis repeats the same movement, but this time he opens his mouth wide, and pierces the skin of Harry’s neck with his now sharp fangs, and then sucks at Harry’s blood and Harry… Harry is sent to the seventh heaven. It’s an overwhelming sensation he’s never felt before, taking over every inch of his body, burning through every nerve and vein. It’s like a rush of some sort of hard drug that gives you the feeling you’re flying, or even better. Doubled with his orgasm, Harry has never felt this good and weird before. Under the rush, he can feel a suck at his neck. It’s acutally like receiving a big hickey.

 It’s so strong, so good, he could just die like that.  
  
He comes all over them in a white hot spurt. He has possibly never come this hard before. Louis for his part thrust a few times more and finally comes too.   
He licks every drop that spilled on Harry’s neck.   
He comes down from his own high, a mix of the effect of the blood and his orgasm from the sex.  
He pecks at Harry’s neck where the two little fangs marks disappeared to transform into two little red spots that looks a lot like a love bite (pun intended).  
  
He pulls out of the boy, takes off the condom and ties it off before discarding of it who knows where.  
  
Harry is starting to come down from his high and Louis lies by his side observing him attentively.  
  
He speaks with a soft voice “you should start to feel really tired. It’s the same sensation as when you give blood. Just sleep right now, babe, I’ll take care of the rest”  
  
As Louis says, Harry falls into a deep sleep.  
  
                                                »«»«»«»«»«»«»«  
  
Harry wakes up feeling a bit weak, but nothing too critical. It takes him a moment to realize that Louis is by his side, head resting in his hand looking down at Harry.  
  
“Sorry I think I might have taken a little too much…”  
  
Harry is confused at first but then he remembers the last night and a blush colours his cheeks.  
  
Though, he finally asks “how long will I feel this tired?”  
  
“Not long, don’t worry”  Louis assures him.  
  
“I’m not worrying”  He answers in a daze.  
  
Louis smiles at him and he finds Harry smiling back.  
  
“So, how did you…did you like it?” The uneasiness of Louis voice makes Harry’s heart flutter a bit. He is used to Louis’s confident self, but this is also very cute.  
  
“I’ve never felt this way before” he answers honestly.  
  
“A good or bad way?”  
  
“Has there ever been someone telling you they didn’t like it?”  
  
Louis smirks darkly. “Nope”  
  
“Well they would be insane if they didn’t enjoy it anyways”  
  
“So you… You liked it, right?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess I did, Louis”  
  
“Hmm, Enough to, to do it a second time…?”  
  
Harry stares blankly at him, trying to understand the older boys expression. After a bit of watching attentively Louis’s face for an hint of a joke, he answers in all seriousness ”Enough to become addicted to it“  
  
A smile enlightens Louis face instantly and he charge forward for a little peck in all innocence, on Harry’s cheek.  
  
“That’s great cause I’m may be here for a reeeally long time” Louis says with a soft smile.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT inspired from twilight. thank you.  
> But well it's a tiny bit inspired by a manga called ''Midnight Secretary''. (If you love manga and liked my one shot and don't mind reading het, go read it, it's really good :) )  
> I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
